little_mixfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
How Ya Doin'?
"How Ya Doin'?" est une chanson du groupe de filles britanniques Little Mix, mettant en vedette la rappeuse américaine Missy Elliott. Il a été dévoilé le 17 avril 2013 comme le quatrième et dernier single du premier album studio de Little Mix, DNA (2012). Le refrain de la chanson est tiré du single "Name and Number" de Curiosity Killed the Cat en 1989, avec les tambours de la chanson de protestation "Impeach the President" de The Honey Drippers en 1973, et la ligne de basse et de beat de The Whatnauts 1981 La chanson "Help Is On the Way". Les trois échantillons ont également été utilisés dans "Ring Ring Ring (Ha Ha Hey)" par De La Soul de la même manière. Contexte Après être devenu le premier groupe à remporter The X-Factor en 2011 et à avoir obtenu leur premier single au Royaume-Uni avec "Cannonball", le groupe a commencé à enregistrer "How Ya Doin '?" avec les producteurs Future Cut. L'enregistrement de la chanson a eu lieu lorsque Little Mix était sur The X-Factor Tour au Royaume-Uni. Il a été enregistré à The Sample Factory à Londres, en Angleterre. Dans une interview avec le Daily Mirror de janvier 2012, Perrie Edwards a plaisanté: «Nous allons un peu urbain, old school avec un peu de pop, nous voulons ramener des harmonies de la vieille école, et des beat-boxes de Jesy et des raps de Leigh-Anne, alors nous essayons différentes choses. Little Mix a co-écrit" How Ya Doin '? " avec Shaznay Lewis du groupe de filles britanniques et canadiennes All Saints et les producteurs de la chanson Future Cut. Il échantillonne «Help Is on the Way» de The Whatnauts (1981), «Impeach the President (1973)» de The Honey Drippers, et Curiosity Killed the Cat's Name and Number (1989). La chanson a été mélangée par Phil Tan au Ninja Beat Club à Atlanta, États-Unis. Son instrumentation a été dirigée par Future Cut, Jacob Quistgaard et Michael Hamilton, et Tom Coyne a fourni la maîtrise de la piste. Le rappeur britannique Slick Rick a été enrôlé à l'origine pour figurer sur la chanson, mais s'est retiré avant la sortie de DNA. Sortie Après la sortie du troisième single de DNA, "Change Your Life", Little Mix a aspiré à sortir "How Ya Doin '?" en tant que quatrième single de l'album, mais avec une stratégie marketing différente de celle de la sortie du single précédent. Dans une interview avec Robert Copsey de Digital Spy, Jade Thirlwall a mentionné: «C'était difficile avec 'Change Your Life' parce que beaucoup de fans l'avaient déjà écouté de l'album, il est difficile de pousser des chansons déjà disponibles depuis des mois , alors que 'How Ya Doin'? est un peu différent. Le groupe était enthousiaste sur la piste avec une apparition d'un autre artiste. Jesy Nelson a dit à Jocelyn Vena de MTV News, "Nous voulions juste le changer un peu et le rendre plus funky et, oui, donner quelque chose d'un peu différent." Elle a ajouté: "Et plus nous avons une opportunité de faire jouer la rappeuse américaine Missy Elliott sur "How Ya Doin '?". S'adressant à Clemmie Moodie du Daily Mirror, Jesy Nelson a déclaré: «Dès que nous avons pensé qu'il pourrait y avoir une chance que [Missy Elliott apparaisse] sur la piste, nous avons littéralement tout fait pour nous assurer que cela se produise.» la collaboration entre le groupe et Missy Elliott a ensuite été organisé par l'équipe A & R de Little Mix. En dépit de figurer sur la chanson du groupe, Missy Elliott n'a jamais rencontré Little Mix pour la collaboration. Au lieu de cela, la rappeuse a enregistré et co-écrit ses vers aux États-Unis en 2013. Elliott est considérée comme une idole pour Little Mix et son personnage sur la chanson a été accueilli avec le choc et l'incrédulité du groupe. Les médias ont également été surpris par ce reportage, certains notant que le soutien d'Elliott à Misha B, le co-candidat de Little Mix, pendant leur saison sur The X-Factor, était un raisonnement. "How Ya Doin'?" a été choisi comme un single pour représenter de façon sonore les racines musicales de la vieille école du groupe, dont ils ont été inspirés et un changement de son de leurs singles précédents. Little Mix considère la chanson comme "un single brillant qui donne envie de danser". La version single de "How Ya Doin '?" a été dévoilé sur Capital FM le 27 mars 2013. Après la première, la version a été saluée par les fans du groupe qui ont pris sur Twitter, qualifiant la chanson de "perfection". La date de sortie numérique du single a été repoussée et mise en avant à plusieurs reprises. Parmi lesquels figurent les dates proposées des 14 avril, 17 avril, 5 mai, et 6 mai. Il a cependant été publié le 15 avril à la place. Réception Critique Robert Copsey de Digital Spy a décerné "How Ya Doin '?" quatre étoiles sur cinq, estimant que Little Mix "s'est finalement installé dans leur groove". Copsey a ajouté: "Et quelle meilleure façon de mener le peloton qu'en échantillonnant une piste de De La Soul et en sachant une place d'invité de la légende du champ Missy Elliott pour leur dernier effort?" La chanson a reçu trois étoiles sur cinq par Amy Sciaretto de PopCrush, qui a écrit: «Ce n'est pas aussi saccadé ou aussi sûr que celui de leurs ex-compatriotes de The X-Factor, One Direction, mais Little Mix ne cherche pas à rassasier de jeunes adolescents avec leurs chansons. "Sciaretto a ajouté:" Il y a plus de "punch" et de "bumping" dans leurs chansons, puisqu'ils tendent la main à un public plus âgé. "Elle a jugé les harmonies du groupe" impeccables "et leur performance vocale un meilleur que leur groupe de filles contemporain, les Spice Girls. Sciaretto a estimé que Little Mix et Missy Elliott se sont équilibrés sur la chanson et ont conclu: "La piste a ses talons plantés depuis plusieurs décennies, mais heureusement, les dames et leurs voix gardent un contrôle serré sur la chanson afin qu'elle ne dérive pas » Louisa Walker de 4Music a appelé la chanson« accrocheur »et a loué son« infectieux ». Alicia Adejobi de Entertainment Wise a passé en revue positivement la piste, la décrivant comme «énervée» et «accrocheur». Adejobi a également appelé la collaboration avec Missy Elliott, "le coup de pouce parfait [Little Mix] doit être remarqué". Un écrivain pour Redbrick a estimé que "How Ya Doin '?" était un point culminant sur DNA et "l'une des chansons les plus créatives qui ont été publiées récemment.» Jon Hornbuckle de So So Gay considérait la chanson comme« un chiffre impertinent et funky », ajoutant:« Avec un album de Spice Girls 2012 » Nicky Diaz de The Miami Hurricane et John Meagher de l'Irish Independent ont mentionné« How Ya Doin '? comme faits saillants sur DNA. Fiona Shepherd de The Scotsman a décrit la chanson comme "un nombre de pop lumineux et plein d'entrain qui convient à l'image DayGlo de [Little Mix]". Shepherd a également fait l'éloge de la "saveur contagieuse de la b-girl" de la chanson et du "kiss-off lyrique". Kate Lucey de Sugar jugée "How Ya Doin '?" en tant que "grande piste" et "géniale" de la "musique" "prête-à-sortir". Vicky Newman, de la Shields Gazette, a salué les harmonies du groupe et le sentiment de funk sur la piste, et l'a souligné comme un favori sur DNA et comme une chanson "vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher de taper du pied". Andrew Unterberger, de Popdust, a décerné à la chanson quatre étoiles sur cinq, jugeant son échantillon «une boucle impressionnante» et un «bon ajustement» pour le groupe. Unterberger a continué à louer la production de Future Cut sur la chanson, écrivant, "Future Cut lui donne assez d'une brillance pop moderne pour l'empêcher de se sentir trop recyclé - même les effets de grattage goofy se sentent appropriés". Unterberger a également complimenté le verset d'Elliott, l'appelant "un joli petit retour des années 90", mais a estimé que les paroles de la chanson étaient dépassées. Jamie Fullerton de NME a critiqué négativement la chanson, en la décrivant comme "Jamiroquai faisant face au groupe house de Britain's Got Talent". Fullerton a opiné que le rap de Missy Elliott était le problème principal de la chanson, et que "How Ya Doin?" est une version inférieure de "Beep Me 911" d'Elliott. Performance des Charts "How Ya Doin'?" a fait ses débuts au numéro 57 sur le Singles Chart britannique le 20 avril 2013, avant de monter 24 positions au numéro 23 la semaine suivante. Dans sa troisième semaine sur le graphique, la chanson a grimpé de sept places à son sommet du numéro 16, marquant le cinquième coup consécutif de Little Mix au Royaume-Uni. Il a cartographié pendant un total de sept semaines. "How Ya Doin'?" a vendu un total de 110 000 exemplaires au Royaume-Uni. Le single a fait ses débuts au numéro 55 sur le Irish Singles Chart le 11 avril 2013. Il a ensuite grimpé de 27 places dans sa troisième semaine sur le graphique pour culminer au numéro 26. Par conséquent, "How Ya Doin '?" est devenu le premier single de Little Mix à manquer le top 20 en Irlande, mais a passé un total de sept semaines sur le tableau. Le single a atteint un sommet au numéro 16 du Scottish Singles Chart le 11 mai 2013, marquant le cinquième hit consécutif du groupe en Écosse. "How Ya Doin'?" était le premier single de Little Mix à être enregistré aux Pays-Bas quand il est entré dans le Dutch Singles Chart au numéro 91 le 27 avril 2013. La chanson est devenue le single le plus populaire du groupe en France à ce jour, quand il a fait ses débuts et atteint un sommet au numéro 66 sur le Singles Chart français le 4 mai 2013. Il a cartographié pour un total de trois semaines. Le 19 mai 2013, "How Ya Doin'?" a fait ses débuts au numéro 33 du Australian Singles Chart. Après deux semaines de fluctuation sur le graphique, il a culminé au numéro 29 sur le graphique publié le 9 juin 2013. La chanson a fait ses débuts et a culminé au numéro 33 sur le Airplay Chart hongrois le 26 mai 2013. En Belgique, la chanson atteint le numéro 32 sur le graphique Ultratip en Flandre. "How Ya Doin'?" a marqué la deuxième apparition du tableau de Little Mix en République Tchèque quand il a atteint le numéro 92 sur le tableau Airplay tchèque au cours de la 19e semaine de 2013. Le 20 juin 2013, la chanson a atteint le numéro 3 des charts hongrois, ce qui en fait le single le plus titré du groupe sur ce tableau à ce jour. Performances Live Little Mix a performé "How Ya Doin'?" sur le spectacle Chatty Man le 3 mai, et le Sunday Brunch le 5 mai 2013. Le 9 mai 2013, ils ont interprété la chanson sur Daybreak. Ils ont également chanté la chanson sur leur session MTV Live, et sur l'émission de télévision française, Le Grand Journal. Clip Vidéo Réalisé par Carly Cussen, le tournage a eu lieu à East London au début de mars 2013. Little Mix a publié quelques teasers de la vidéo et a fait un compte à rebours pour la date de sortie. Ils ont décrit la vidéo comme «très colorée, vraiment vieille école» avec «beaucoup de danse». La vidéo a été publiée le 4 avril 2013 sur leur compte officiel VEVO. Il montre les filles dans différents ensembles et vêtements colorés tout en dansant et en chantant à la chanson. Missy Elliott est ensuite représentée dans une tenue orange parsemée de diamants tout en effectuant ses vers de rap par téléphone avant de couper le cordon du téléphone. Crédits et Personnel * Compositeur - Darren Lewis, Iyiola Babalola, Shaznay Lewis, Perrie Edwards, Jesy Nelson, Leigh-Anne Pinnock, Jade Thirlwall, James Carter, Glenn Skinner, Ben Volpeliere-Pierrot, Nicholas Thorp, Julian Brookhouse, Miguel Drummond, Missy Elliott * Production - Coupe future * Guitares - Darren Lewis, Jacob Quistgaard * Basse - Michael Hamilton * Clés - Darren Lewis * Batteries - Iyola Babalola * Autre instrumentation - Darren Lewis * Mélange - Phil Tan * Mastering - Tom Coyne Crédits adaptés des notes de l'album de "DNA", Sony Music Entertainment, Royaume-Uni. Paroles Tous : Hey, how ya doing? Sorry you can't get through Why don't you leave your name and your number and we'll get back to you Hey, how ya doing? Sorry you can't get through Why don't you leave your name and your number and we'll get back to you Leigh-Anne : Ain't got no time for what you think can be described as love How could you hold on me, you're missing me, I've had enough It's been so long since you have treated me like I deserved So long, baby I'm gone, you can leave a message for me after the tone Jesy : You called, I missed it You called, I missed it You called, and I missed it Never get back, getting tired of listening Tous : Hey, how ya doing? Sorry you can't get through Why don't you leave your name and your number and we'll get back to you Hey, how ya doing? Sorry we don't mean to be rude Why don't you leave your name and your number and we'll get back to you Jade : I know that you keep calling my phone But baby there ain't nobody home So won't you leave your name and your number And we'll get back to you Perrie : I'm through with wishing things with you and me could be so good Time to wake up, oh no make ups can't make me a fool Too much history, now it comes down to one thing So long, baby I'm gone, you can leave a message for me after the tone Jesy : You called, I missed it You called, I missed it You called, and I missed it Never get back, getting tired of listening Tous : Hey, how ya doing? Sorry you can't get through Why don't you leave your name and your number and we'll get back to you Hey, how ya doing? Sorry we don't mean to be rude Why don't you leave your name and your number and we'll get back to you Jade : I know that you keep calling my phone But baby there ain't nobody home So won't you leave your name and your number And we'll get back to you Missy Elliot : Now listen boy you can never play miss got my mind twisted Whenever I don’t answer you be leaving messages You don’t do me right cause you got way too many chicks You get the wrong number “brrr” it’s unlisted I’m change my digits, I’m keep the distance Oh now you want me back, you want to pay a visit You get the dial tone, click-click Brand new song here yeah Missy with Little Mix Yeah I used to hold you down, I don’t want you around Cause I won’t play that, you just sold me the clown Boy it’s over now, yeah it’s over now And when you call, I’m send you to my voicemail Tous : Hey, how ya doing? Sorry you can't get through Why don't you leave your name and your number and we'll get back to you Hey, how ya doing? Sorry we don't mean to be rude Why don't you leave your name and your number and we'll get back to you Jesy et Jade : Never get back, never gonna get back Never get back, never gonna get back Never get back, never gonna get back Never get back, never gonna get back Never get back, never gonna get back Never get back, never gonna get back Never get back, never gonna get back (Never get back to you) Boîte Vocale : The number you have dialed, has been changed Catégorie:Singles Catégorie:Chansons